


Лемонграсс и мелисса

by Reidzy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Omega Sawada Tsunayoshi, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: В этом мире все закономерно: есть беты, есть альфы и есть омеги. Альфы и омеги создают крепкие пары и союзы. Бетам иногда перепадает возможность построить семью или отношения с альфами или омегами, но, в основном, их парами были им подобные. Так было всегда. Так было правильно.Тсунаеши это понимал. Он был омегой, ему полагалось искать себе сильного альфу. Вместо этого молодой Вонгола много лет назад продал душу другому омеге.ВНИМАНИЕ: ОМЕГА/ОМЕГА
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 7





	Лемонграсс и мелисса

**Author's Note:**

> Прочитала работу одного автора Dita von Lanz (Те, что правят балом) с пейрингом омега/омега, потом одну мангу с нестандартным омегой и альфой, попутно вернувшись к Реборну... И все вместе это каким-то образом обернулось в работу х)

— Что с тобой происходит, глупый ученик? — хмуро спросил Реборн, не сводя серьезного взгляда с напряженного Тсунаеши. Уже не в первый раз Тсуна глубоко задумывался и уходил в себя. Смотрел мрачным взглядом куда-нибудь в сторону и сидел сгорбившись. Мысли его, по всей видимости, были не очень-то веселыми. Во всяком случае, выражение лица было напряженным.

— А что происходит? — уныло переспросил Тсунаеши и тяжело вздохнул.

— Это из-за Емитцу?

Реборн, как и всегда, бил сразу в цель. Он не подбирал слова и не ходил вокруг да около. Тсуна сгорбился еще сильнее, словно это могло его скрыть от внимательного острого взгляда.

— Если хочешь, я могу с ним поговорить, — предложил Реборна, вызвав у Тсуна печальную улыбку и покачивание головой.

— Не думаю, что это поможет, Реборн. Так заведено, ты же знаешь…

Чем ближе был выпускной, а следовательно и переезд хранителей и Тсуны в Италию, тем острее нависала необходимость обзавестись «правильной парой». В этом мире все было закономерно: существовали альфы, омеги и беты. И как же завидовал Тсуна первым и последним! У него, как над босса самой крупной и сильной мафиозной семьи, были обязательства куда более строгие, нежели у других людей в этом мире. Ему положено было иметь пару. Муж или жена — кто-нибудь противоположного гендера. Дон Тимотео не давил на молодого Саваду с этим обязательством, понимая, что тот был еще школьником и ещё даже не управлял полностью всеми делами семьи, несмотря на прошедшую церемонию наследования (на этот раз удачно), но с Емицу ситуация была обратная. То ли вопросы подобного характера входили в обязанности Внешнего Советника Вонгола, то ли взыграли отеческие чувства, а, может быть, что-то еще, но с тех пор, как Тсуне исполнилось шестнадцать, он исправно подбирал кандидаток и кандидатов на роль пары. И это еще можно было бы терпеть, если бы у Тсуны не стояла остро проблема сексуальной ориентации: он был геем. Самым гейским геем. И предпочитал он омег — тех, кем и сам являлся. Альфы у Тсуны вызывали отвращение, раздражение и желание заткнуть посильнее нос — вонь от них всегда стояла нестерпимая. Ничего общего со сладкими запахами омег. Еще в школьные годы Тсуне сносило голову от мокрых дырок и извивающихся от течек юнош и девушек. У него крепко стояло на хрупких нежных созданий. Хотелось целовать тонкие ступни и руки, наслаждаться чувствительными телами и окружать заботой тех, кто был для этого создан. Тсуна знал, что большинство омег испытывали отвращение к подобным мыслям, предпочитая грубых альф и узел в заднице, но все равно не мог не чувствовать восхищение, симпатию и желание проводить рядом ночи и дни. К сожалению, такие, как он, были редки в их мире. И, как правило, считались извращенцами. Нежная и потрясающая Киоко-чан в средней школе была лишь одной из тех, кому Тсуна симпатизировал. Когда-то ему нравился Хаято, пока они не стали слишком хорошими друзьями, и все вопросы сексуальной тематики не оказались просто неприемлемыми.

Последней частью проблемы было оформившееся в последний год сильное чувство любви к одному конкретному омеге. Однажды заняв место в голове Тсунаеши, этот человек не покидал его сердце. Какие разговоры о будущем замужестве вообще могли идти?

Реборн покачал головой. Ему повезло родиться бетой. Некоторые ошибочно принимали его за альфу, на что он неизменно отвечал неприятной ухмылочкой. Иногда Тсуне казалось, что на самом деле Реборна вообще не касались вопросы гендера. Он мог подчинить себе любого. Альфа? Омега? Бета? Пф, для Великого Киллера Реборна это не было проблемой! Совсем чуточку этому Савада даже завидовал, хотя собственная физиология его не раздражала. Даже в этом юный босс был особенным. Многие омеги не любили свою сущность, Тсуну же раздражало лишь отсутствие выбора и стереотипы. Как будто бы омегам требовался толстый член, чужая власть и тихая семейная жизнь.

Трижды «ха»! Савада Тсунаеши не мог претендовать на такую жизнь при всем желании, будучи окруженным двадцать четыре на семь шумными Хранителями, вляпываясь с завидной частотой в разборки и драки, а так же являясь боссом мафиозной семьи. И это если не говорить о том, что в его обязанности входило усмирение шумных и бесноватых варийцев. И Саваду все это _наконец-то_ устраивало. Он перестал бежать от титула, от воли примо, решив, что бесполезно этому препятствовать. В конце концов, он уже был по уши в этих разборках и делах.

На этих мыслях Тсунаеши снова тяжело выдохнул и опустил голову на стол, прикрыв глаза.

Все начиналось не так навязчиво, как было сейчас. Сначала Емитцу намекал, подсовывал брошюрки с рекламой мест для слепых свиданий. После пытался сосватать Занзасу. Правда, тут все пошло сразу не по плану: босс Варии наглядно показал, что, куда и насколько глубоко засунет он Емицу за подобные интриги. Занзас не переваривал Тсуну из-за того-самого-проигрыша и, что еще важнее, предпочитал задницу одного крикливого патлатого мусора. За столь дерзкое предложение Емитцу лишился части волос: посередине его головы долгое время виднелась полоска сожженных яростным пламенем волос. Кажется, чтобы ее отрастить Саваде-старшему понадобилось пару лет. А вот попыток он не оставлял даже в это время.

Тсуну таскали по свиданиям, пытались свести с Хранителями или главами других семей. А у Савады неизменно вставало на омег и их мокрые задницы.

— Почему бы тебе не поговорить с отцом? — постукивая чуть раздраженно пальцем по креслу, спросил Реборн.

— Достаточно мне и того, что я и так знаю об отношении отца к геям. Он не будет слушать, — нехотя отозвался Тсуна.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не поговорить с Мукуро?

Савада вспыхнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— К-как ты это представляешь?!

— Ты подходишь и ртом говоришь, никчемный ученик, своему Туману все, что так давно копишь в себе. В идеале: предлагаешь свое тело ему, но на немного других правилах, нежели он хотел изначально.

Кажется, Реборн наслаждался ситуацией. Некоторое время Тсуна молчал, а после покачал головой. Румянец еще был заметен на его щеках, но взгляд его был серьезен и собран:

— Эти отношения, при самом идеальном варианте, все равно нельзя будет узаконить. Они никого не устроят…

Реборн моментально оказался рядом, отвешивая болезненный подзатыльник:

— Они устроят тебя, глупый Тсуна!

— Ай! Реборн!

Тсуна ощущал на себе строгий взгляд, а после по его лбу издевательски постучали костяшками кулака. Довольно ощутимо.

— Тук-тук, никчемный ученик, когда уже в твоей голове появится серое вещество и мозг? Страдаешь денно и нощно, вздыхаешь тяжело, соглашаешься на бесполезные свидания, но ничего не меняешь. Что ты будешь делать, если однажды Емицу поставит тебя перед фактом? Приведет к тебе сильного брутального альфу и скажет: завтра у вас свадьба, после нее первая брачная ночь, жду наследников через девять месяцев?

— Он так не…

— Поступит, — отрезал Реборн. — Он уже сам выбирает тебе альфу среди кандидатов.

Тсуна простонал:

— Скажи, что ты шутишь, Реборн!

Судя по молчанию, шутить тот и не думал. Захотелось побиться головой о стол. И посильнее. Так, чтобы впасть в кому и очнуться, когда проблема решится как-нибудь сама собой.

— Реборн, что мне делать? — отчаянно прошептал Тсуна.

— Разобраться с Мукуро и своими чувствами. И если окажешься отвергнутым, пойти и найти себе другого хорошенького омегу. Оттрахать его и зажить припеваючи, расписавшись в штатах.

— Слишком хорошо звучит, — с унынием отметил Савада.

— Это просто ты слишком негативно настроен! — отвесил еще один увесистый удар Реборн и фыркнул. — В чем твоя проблема, Тсуна? Мотаешь сопли на кулак. Ты словно специально стараешься оправдывать свой статус никчемного ученика. Разве не пора уже что-нибудь сделать со всей этой ерундой?

— Легко тебе говорить! Ты взрослый…

— И провел большую часть жизни в облике младенца.

— Сильный…

— И воспитал тебя таким же.

— Не являешься главой мафиозной семьи…

— Потому что много лет был Аркобалено, следящим за порядком, носящим на себе проклятие и присматривающим за равновесием Тринсетте, жертвуя всей жизнью во благо каких-то мифических целей.

— И тебе никто не может приказать…

— При том, что я все же вхожу в семью Вонголы, подчиняясь прямым приказам одного неуверенного в себе закомплексованного босса.

— И ты бета.

На этот факт Реборну нечего было добавить. Он лишь закатил глаза.

— Тебя всегда устраивала твоя природа.

— Устраивала, — согласился Тсуна. — Но если бы…

— Если бы, если бы, — пробормотал под нос себе Реборн. — Прекращай уже, глупый Тсуна. Тебе всего лишь нужно поговорить с Мукуро.

Что ж, это звучало как приговор…

— Или я помогу Емицу найти тебе пару среди альф, — ехидным тоном добавил Реборн.

Ан-нет, Савада ошибся: вот **это** уже звучало как приговор.

***

Савада после очередной беседы с Реборном, был настроен решительно… ничего не менять. Для вида он согласился, конечно, и даже пообещал, что поговорит с Мукуро, но на самом деле не собирался ничего делать. Если через месяц или сколько там его собирались поставить перед фактом женитьбы… Так тому и быть.

Оказаться в противоестественных (для ориентации Тсуны) отношениях с альфой было не так страшно, как вывести Мукуро на разговор.

Он был непредсказуем.

Дарил странные полуулыбки Тсуне, зачарованно мигал разноцветными глазами, словно пытаясь что-то донести до босса, появлялся и исчезал по своему желанию и отпускал двусмысленные шутки. Это было обычным поведением для Мукуро, по мнению Савады.

Так же он вел себя и с Кёей, и с Гокудерой, и вообще с кем угодно. Даром, что тело похищать собирался только у босса.

В последнее время Мукуро вел себя подозрительно смирно. Посмеивался себе под нос, следил взглядом за Тсуной и почти не пакостничал. Почти.

Савада, сидя за общим столом дома (с каких пор Мукуро предпочитал шумный дом Кокуе Ленду оставалось загадкой), украдкой следил за тем, кто не давал покоя его сердцу. У Рокудо были потрясающе соблазнительные формы. Особенно в одежде Кокуе. Один взгляд на латексные (да-да, это был латекс, Тсуна проверил украдкой) перчатки вводил Тсуну в состояние эйфории.

_Эти руки очень сексуально бы смотрелись в дырочке своего обладателя._

Савада старался скрывать взгляды, утыкаться в стол, медленно и глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, чтобы не дать своему воображению разойтись. Запах возбужденного омеги привлек бы много ненужного внимания.

Плотный пиджак болотного цвета и его высокий воротник были крайне притягательными: _Савада бы с удовольствием избавил бы Мукуро от этой вещи_. А еще этот воротник бы ни черта не скрыл темных засосов на бледной коже, которые Тсуне очень хотелось бы оставить.

_Дыши, Тсуна, дыши._

— Ку-фу-фу, ты сегодня на редкость тих, Тсунаеши-кун, — игриво заметил Мукуро, прожигая взглядом дырку.

— Вашего шума хватает, — отозвался, не поднимая взгляда, Тсуна.

Что ж, это была ложь: сегодня было достаточно тихо для их семьи. Во-первых, здесь не было Хибари, во-вторых, Реборн на пару дней уехал по дела Вонголы в Италию, в-третьих, он прихватил с собой Ламбо, что мгновенно убавило градус неадекватности в стенах дома вдвое.

— Отстань от Джудайме!

Ах, да, в-четвертых, Гокудере не с кем было ссориться и устраивать бойню.

— Я еще и не начал приставать, — ехидно заметил Мукуро.

В нос Тсуне ударил тонкий аромат лемонграсса. Стало жарко. Чертов иллюзионист. Словно специально провоцировал своим запахом, от которого сводило желанием низ живота.

— И не стоит начинать, извращенец!

— Ха-ха, вы такие смешные, — разбавил атмосферу Ямамото, попивая чай.

— Не особо, — отметил Савада, но не смог удержать улыбку. Он поднял взгляд от стола, рассматривая собравшихся за оным. Напротив него устроился Мукуро, прожигающий неопределенным взглядом. Когда стало совсем невыносимо, Тсуна, заливаясь краской и чувствуя, как запах становится все ярче, подскочил:

— Я наверх! Уроки!

И скрылся на лестнице.

Мукуро прикрыл глаза и широко улыбнулся.

Интересно, как долго Савада собирался бегать от правды и делать вид, что все в порядке? Рокудо припомнил свой календарь. Кажется, через пару дней у него начиналась течка. Хм… Это был неплохой шанс наконец-то покачнуть их отношения уже в какую-нибудь сторону.

В отличии от Тсуны, Мукуро не был слепым.

***

Запах лемонграсса становился невыносимым, когда у Мукуро началась течка. Что-что, а этот период Савада не мог спутать ни с чем. Мукуро не было видно дома, на улицах, он не раздражал даже Облако, да и вообще нигде не светился. Зато его запах, казалось, заполнял каждую улочку Намимори. Каждый раз течка Рокудо превращалась в испытание на силу воли. Аромат дразнил чувствительные рецепторы и сводил Тсуну с ума. Организм требовал заявить права на свою ~~_(господи, когда это Мукуро стал «его»?_~~ ) омегу. Не то, чтобы Тсуна мог поставить настоящую метку, но вот пропитать его своим запахом, испить чужую смазку и оставить пестрые засосы хотелось так сильно, что голова не варила от слова совсем. На уроках от него не было толку. Краснея, бледнея, возбуждаясь и теряя всякую концентрацию, приходилось позорно сбегать с уроков, прикрывая сумкой пах.

Выглядело так, словно течка была у самого Савады.

В такие периоды у омег была особенность: первые дни запах был, может быть, сильным, но еще не до конца раскрывшимся. А вот на последующие дни…

На третий день течки Мукуро у Тсуны голова не соображала. В ней были соблазнительные образы и желание. Савада позорно намокал, тек и ходил постоянно возбужденным, стараясь держаться под понимающими взглядами друзей.

А потом все полетело к черту: Мукуро пришел в дом к Тсуне. Без подавителей.

Еще на подходе к дому начинали подгибаться ноги.

А зайдя в дом, хотелось тут же сбежать как можно дальше. Запах был плотным, густым, привлекательным.

Возможно, это вообще было аномально, когда омега таким образом откликается на другого омегу, но такие мысли в охреневшей от феромонов голове Савады, даже не пытались задержаться. Он уперся о дверной косяк, не зная, как пройти в дом, уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя, стараясь перебить чужой запах хотя бы ненадолго.

— Джудайме! — выскочил радостный Гокудера. Вот уж кто не испытывал никаких трудностей из-за чужой течки.

— Рад снова видеть, Гокудера-кун, — пробурчал в рукав Тсуна.

— Джудайме, что с вами? Вам нехорошо? Вас тошнит? Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

_Да. Дай мне трахнуть Мукуро._

— В-все в порядке…

Щеки горели огнем. Вслед за ними и уши. Руки дрожали. Тсуне с трудом удалось доползти до гостиной, где он увидел раскрасневшегося Рокудо. Тот сжимал с силой руки, впиваясь ногтями в плотно сжатые ноги. И пытался все улыбку тянуть. Савада видел, как чужое тело подрагивало, как судорожно дышал иллюзионист… В какой-то момент потаенные и не очень желания вскружили голову Тсуне. Он помнил как попытался отвернуться и двинуться к лестнице, а следом он уже жадно пил чужие губы. Сминал сначала грубо и жестко, а после нежнее, чувствуя небольшое насыщение. Гибкое тело Мукуро прогнулось в пояснице, куда легла чужая рука, и прижалось насколько возможно к Тсуне.

Кажется, ему даже удалось показать всем, кто был в гостиной, на выход.

И Савада совсем не помнил, была ли в это время мама в комнате.

Его волновали только податливое тело и острый запах горчицы и металла, исходящий от самой кожи Тумана. И глухой стон.

Ненадолго это отрезвило. С трудом Тсуна отстранился, смотря слезящимися глазами на Мукуро. Сердце билось то ли в груди, то ли уже вне ее. Мысли путались. И зад предательски намокал все сильнее. Хорошо если это вообще отмоется от штанов…

— Я… Ты… Не…

Хрипел Савада, смотря безотрывно на чужие губы и гладя пальцем свободной руки шею. Очень хотелось впиться в нежную кожу зубами, оттягивая, до крови. А после зализать нежно-нежно. И очень мокро. И все же остатками мозга он понимал, что так было нельзя. Потому что Мукуро был омегой. Омегой, которому наверняка вполне нормально нравились альфы. И прикосновения другого ему подобного могли быть отвратительно неприятны.

Хотелось плакать. И целоваться до безумия. В душе был хаос.

Тсуна безотрывно смотрел на венку на шее своего объекта обожания. И, боги, как же она его манила!

— Ты? — хрипло спросил Рокудо, облизывая губы и потираясь пахом о чужое тело.

— П-прости.

Тсуна попытался высвободиться, отползти. Пока это еще было возможно. Что бы там не испытывали альфы во время течек омег, Савада был готов поспорить, что испытывал что-то похожее. То ли физиология была у него такая сломанная и неправильная, то ли это ориентация так влияла, но запах лемонграсса творил с ним что-то страшное. Каждая течка Мукуро проходила довольно сложно для влюбленного Тсуны, но в этот раз казалось, что запах был усилен во множество раз, стирая любой голос разума подчистую.

— За что? — потянувшись к чужим губам, чтобы их укусить, спросил Рокудо. Взгляд разноцветных глаз был расфокусирован.

— За. За…

И правда: за что?

В карих глазах мелькнуло какое-то понимание.

— Запах… Запах! Ты, чертов иллюзионист!

Рокудо тихо рассмеялся и лизнул по-кошачьи Саваду в губы и нос.

— А ты тормоз.

Он закрыл глаза, сводя брови от боли.

— Тсунаеши, не тормози. Я чертовски хочу тебя. И мне сейчас очень хреново.

— Да. Да-да, — торопливо согласился Савада, нетерпеливо стягивая с Мукуро штаны с бельем и впиваясь в бедра руками. Напряженный горячий член Мукуро уперся в чужой живот. На этом прикосновении Тсуна словно провалился во тьму. Как будто прошибло током, а после смыло неостановимым тайфуном, разрушая и так едва держащиеся границы.

Он трахнул Мукуро на стуле, снеся со стола чашки и свалившись в итоге со стулом на пол. После они добрались до дивана, проведя в ненасытном забытье несколько дней.

«Мой», — жадно шептал Тсуна, вылизывая каждый сантиметр чужой кожи.  
  
«Красивый», — водя носом по щеке, а после впиваясь в шею, вгрызаясь так, что в рот попадали капельки крови.

«Не отпущу», — разведя чужие ноги как можно шире, грубо толкаясь и добавляя пальцы, чтобы насытить Рокудо.

Очнулся Тсуна все на том же диване. На его груди лежал взмокший, пахнувший потом, спермой (и, конечно же, лемонграссом) Мукуро. Он спал, утомленный их сумасшедшим марафоном. Плечи и шея были местами красными, а местами синими — Саваде не удалось сдержать силу. На бедрах пестрели отпечатки чужих тонких пальцев. Не то, чтобы второй омега выглядел краше. Комната пропиталась едким естественным запахом двух омег, смешиваясь.

Кто-то тихо спустился по лестнице. Тсуна лениво поднял голову, все выводя неосознанно подушечками пальцев узоры на чужом теле.

— Лемонграсс и мелисса — неплохое сочетание, — с усмешкой заметил Реборн, уже стоя внизу, и кинул в голую парочку плед. — Поздравлять вас, братцы-кролики?

Савада закатил глаза и уткнулся носом в темную макушку своего омеги, вдыхая его запах и чувствуя глубокое умиротворение и спокойствие.

— Звоню Емицу? — достав телефон, поинтересовался Реборн.

— Отправь ему фотографию, — сонно пробормотал Рокудо, не открывая глаза. Он перевернулся со спины на живот, утыкаясь носом в шею Тсуны.

— Пожалуй, так и поступлю.

От тихого шелеста бумаг, раздавшегося после некоторого времени тишины, Тсуна вздрогнул и поморщился, скосив взгляд в бок. На столе лежали купюры.

— Гокудера проиграл и передал это тебе.  
  
В шею Саваде глухо закуфуфукали.

**Author's Note:**

> Гендер* - в данной работе я решила взять пример с автора Dita von Lanz. В одной ее работе гендер - это альфы, омеги и беты. И я подумала, что такое деление очень даже неплохо. Поэтому тут нет мужского и женского гендера, хотя сами представители данных полов есть. Все сложно, в общем.
> 
> P.S. Сильный ООС Тсуны. Потому что я так захотела. Взрослый Реборн, с которого сняли проклятие, потому что я так захотела. В общем, хэдканоне на хэдканоне и хэдканоном погоняет ;)


End file.
